Imprevisto telefónico
by June JK
Summary: De cuando a Yamato se le ocurrió formar una familia, de por qué quiere tomar cursos de vídeo y su mal ojo para la fotografía. /Yamato Ishida centric. Sorato.


**Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Personaje:** Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi.

 **Advertencia:** Posible Occ.

 _Gracias a **Sirelo** por dejarme usar su HeadCanon a pesar de que esta viñeta no salió tan fluff que digamos xD._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

 **IMPREVISTO TELEFÓNICO**

 **...**

Cuando ve el pasado, a sus hijos y el futuro que ha conformado con Sora, no puede sentirse más dichoso. Eso a pesar de haber planeado no tener descendencia.

 _—¿Cómo pasó esto, Yamato?_

 _—Creo que fue por un imprevisto telefónico._

 **...**

Le encanta perderse, extraviarse, desviarse.

Ama recordar, rememorar y ser invadido por la nostalgia..

Sencillamente es fascinante observarla a lo lejos, sentado a metros de ella, o sólo revisar las fotografías que fue acumulando con el tiempo con la extraña esperanza de querer inmortalizar todos esos momentos que, él considera, son los mejores, mientras estaba en pleno vuelo de vuelta a Japón.

Si pudiera encontrar otra forma de guardar todo lo vivido, él lo haría. Quien sabe, hacer vídeos o algo así; no se le ocurre _qué_ en este momento, _pero le gusta la idea de hacer ALGO diferente_.

Entonces, en un ataque de quién sabe qué, sólo llamó al móvil de Sora para hablar de _cualquiera_ _cosa_ porque puede hacerlo y ha extrañado su voz.

 _—He visto todas las fotos que he sacado y veo que se me dan fatal, estoy pensando en tomar cursos para aprender esto de las grabaciones de vídeo cuando vuelva._

 _—¿Sabes? Para mi sacas bonitas fotos, Yamato._

 _—Pero son tu fuerte, no el mío —_ agrega él sin querer _._

 _—También me gusta lo que compones._

 ** _..._**

A Sora le llegan las fotografías porque sabe _capturar_ el momento, es su fuerte. En cambio, Yamato sólo puede sentarse en la esquina de su cama, con la guitarra entre las piernas, los dedos acariciando las cuerdas y empezar a cantar lo primero que se le venga a la mente mientras rasga las notas. Porque la inspiración viene cuando tienes algo que decir, algo que expresar y algo que compartir. Y, lo que a Yamato le sobra, es hacer todo eso con Sora.

Sonará cursi, demasiado dulce y empalagoso pero él no sabe de qué otras formas puede expresar todo lo que siente sin que la torpeza esté de por medio, le falten las palabras o le sobren tantas que no sepa por dónde empezar.

 _—Pero no es necesario, ¿sabes? Sé lo que me quieres decir la mayor parte del tiempo._

— _¿Eres una especie de telépata como ese de los 'X-Men'?_

 _—Si, y la condición es que sólo puedo leer la mente de quien amo —_ ¿sabían que aquél toque juguetón que ella ha ido desarrollando con el tiempo le encanta?

 _—¿Y, cuando tengamos hijos, perderé mi lugar como el preferido?_

 **...**

Pasado el tiempo, él se ríe. No fue la gran declaración ni fue la mejor forma en que uno propone a la persona que ama el tener hijos, mucho menos cuando ya llevan años conviviendo juntos, casados. Pero Sora, como sólo ella era, había aceptado sin dudar en aquél momento.

 _—Tal vez. ¿Dejaré de ser yo la preferida?_

 _—Creo que nos malcriaremos el uno al otro por el resto de nuestras vidas, Sora._

 _—También haré el intento de ignorar tus malas fotografías._

 _—¡Auch!_

Bueno, él no se preocupa por mimarla o seguir la corriente a sus malos chistes. A decir verdad, no podría estar más feliz y orgulloso de aquél imprevisto telefónico.

 _¿Decir que, por poco, el avión pudo haber explotado gracias a todas las emociones que estaban a flor de piel es expresar demasiado?_

 **...**

Al final sólo tiene algo que agregar cuando está a punto de sacar una mala y horrible fotografía a toda su familia nada más porque hacer vídeos tampoco se le da bien:

 _—¿Les cuento un secreto que todo el mundo sabe?_

 _—Cuál._

 _—Son el amor de mi vida._

* * *

 **FIN**

 _Ojalá no me halla salido tanto de ambas personalidades. Hace tiempo que ha querido escribir algo bonito y tierno de ellos. No sé si lo logré, pero ya. Agregando:_ _Yo me imagino que entre Sora y Yamato se hacen chistes de ese tipo...; quizá exagero, pero me encantan tal cual._

 _Malos chistes, lo sé._

 _En fin. Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
